Dark Lunacy
by Pandora99
Summary: The descent into madness of the poor unloved rabbit. Based on the song 'Child's Play' by Yura Hatsuki


**I do not own Red Cap, Black Cap, or Wolf. They all go to their respective owner.**

Dark Lunacy

A young woman was running through the yard of a rich-looking estate. She looked around 17 or 18 and had long raven hair put into two perfect curls, one on each side. She wore what looked like a black maid's dress with tall black-and-white socks. She was Black Cap, the elder twin of the owner of a small village in a land far away. The younger twin, Red cap, had bright pink eyes and bright pink hair, and she wore a dress to exactly match her sister's, but instead of black, she wore red. The two sisters had been blessed, or cursed, at birth to have bright white rabbit ears, and the man they both adored, Wolf, had small wolf ears on his hat.

"Wolf! Wolf!" cried Black Cap from one side of the yard. She knew he was here. She could smell him. She rounded the corner of the large manor they lived in, and she was not surprised by what she saw. Her. You see, both Red Cap and Black Cap adored Wolf very much, but none loved Black Cap. She was always shy, always quiet. She didn't speak much, until she met Wolf. However, Wolf did not love her in the same way. He loved Red Cap that way instead.

Black Cap stepped back in horror. All Red Cap and Wolf were doing was talking, but this was driving her mad. Constant fear of being pushed away, of being replaced; like the constant tattoo of the human heart. And as her heartbeat quickened at the sickening scene, she was forced to run away. Tears streaked from Black Cap's eyes, and she knew she'd have to do something to avoid her being driven insane.

Later that night, Black Cap lay restlessly in bed. She is tossing and turning about what to do with Red Cap.

'What is so much better about Red Cap than about me?' she asked herself. Maybe it's her personality. Maybe it's her charm. Maybe it's her ability to speak to other people. Black Cap's eyes widen. Wolf! Of course! It makes total sense.

If he is a wolf, then he does not care about traits or kindness. No, all a wolf would care about is beauty. Suddenly, an idea pops into Black Cap's head. An idea that will change her future.

The next morning, Black Cap rides out on a horse to a very special place. It is a place that supposedly sells magic spells.

"Hello?" Black Cap calls out to the seemingly empty store. A small woman appears from behind a counter.

"Ah, hello there young lady. I have been expecting you," she said as she sat in a small wooden chair in front of a three-legged wooden table in the small hut.

"You have been expecting me?" Black Cap asked. She had never seen this woman before. Why would she be expected?

"You did come for Dark Lunacy, yes?" the woman asked.

"Does it steal people's beauty?!" Black Cap shrieked in excitement.

"Not exactly."

Black Cap awoke later in the woods. She didn't understand what had happened, but she did understand one thing. Dark Lunacy. She was going to use its powers to steal Red Cap's beauty, and then she would steal Wolf. A smile spread across her face, and Black Cap began to giggle psychotically.

Red Cap was very excited. Her precious sister Black Cap never usually asked her to play.

"What are we going to play, Black Cap?" she asked as her big sister made lunches for them to take into the nearby woods. "Maybe I should fetch ..." Red Cap began to say.

"No!" Black Cap shrieked. Red Cap was startled, but didn't ask any questions. Black Cap sighed.

"We are going to play a game I learned of yesterday. We both sing a little song, and as the song goes by, we can feel what happens in the song happen to us!" Black Cap explains, getting excited at the end. Red Cap was very excited.

Once her smart sister had finished packing the lunches, the two set off on foot towards to woods. Red Cap skipped as her elder sister walked. Finally, they reached a small clearing where the sun shone through.

"Wow! Look at how pretty!" Red Cap shouted enthusiastically. Black Cap began to set up the picnic blanket, and Red Cap sat enthusiastically on a corner. Black Cap taught Red Cap the song, and soon the melody could be heard all the way through the forest, even by Wolf. Unbeknownst by Black Cap, Wolf knew what Dark Lunacy was, and immediately rushed to the scene as he heard the words drift to his ears.

"Where is my eye? Where is my lip? Why is a place, cold darkness here?"

Wolf pushed through branches and scraped his skin, but he didn't know if he could make it in time. He shoved through the brambles of the clearing the twins were sitting in, and what he saw was gruesome. Black Cap, or what he thought was Black Cap turned to look at him. She had used her magic spell to replace one eye, one foot, one lip, and one side of her hair with Red Cap's, and the other half of her remained the same. She even had half of Red Cap's clothes. Red blood dripped from where the other person's limbs and part had been connected. Red Cap had blood dripping from all over her body. Her eye, her mouth, her head, her feet. Poor Wolf had only come in time to hear the last line in the song. The fatal line.

"And who is killing me?" Blood spurted from an invisible dagger in Red Cap's back, and she lay on the ground with her head at her wicked sister's feet.

"Sister, that was a wonderfully fun game," Red Cap whispered just before releasing her last breath. Black Cap smiled.

"Easy as Child's Play," she whispered to herself. She stood and turned, and saw Wolf standing at the edge of the grove. He was staring at the now bloody blanket and Red Cap's blood-stained skin. Tears fell from his cheeks, and his sorrow enraged Black Cap. She tackled him, and the two of them fell into the nearby river, never to be seen or heard from again. Or so the world knows so far.


End file.
